This invention relates to a device for facilitating the attachment or application of objects such as ornaments to an outer surface of a balloon. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for temporarily holding a balloon for purposes of facilitating the attachment of decorative objects to an outer surface of the balloon.
Helium-filled balloons, generally in a pillow or oblate spheroid shape, are frequently provided on an outer surface with ribbons, charms, stickers, and other small ornaments to enhance the attractiveness of the balloons. Balloons filled with air or other gases may also be so decorated.
Attaching the decorative objects to the outer surfaces of the balloons can be difficult inasmuch as the balloon tends to slip out of one's grasp. The difficulties are enhanced if the person attaching the decorative objects feels pain in the musculature or joints of the hands.
Many devices have been invented for holding a spherical or cylindrical objects for purposes of facilitating work performed on the object. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,438 to Briggs is discloses a meat holding device comprising a central cylindrical section hinged to further, peripheral, cylindrical sections. The central section is supported by legs on a base board, while the peripheral sections can overlap one another to enclose and hold a piece of meat. Clamping components are provided for holding the peripheral sections together around the meat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,841 to Mann depicts a ball holding device basically similar to the meat holding device of U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,438.
The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,044,438 and 1,569,841 are inappropriate for holding balloons, particularly pillow-shaped balloons, inasmuch as the balloons could slip out of the holding devices or could be damaged due to excess clamping pressure. In addition, peripheral cylindrical or edge portions of the balloons, outer surfaces would not be accessible.